Tokenization and data token exchange may be used to securely transmit data between endpoints, for example, two or more devices, where the data may be secured by substituting sensitive or private data for non-sensitive or randomly generated data, or a “token.” Electronic transaction processing may be effectuated using these data tokens, for example, by providing data necessary to perform the transaction processing from one device to another device. A digital wallet of a user may include processes and data necessary for electronic transaction processing, where the digital wallet and/or sensitive data in the digital wallet may be represented by one or more tokens that may be exchanged with the processing device to increase security during electronic transaction processing and provide other benefits to a user of the computing device. However, token exchange and electronic transaction processing between two devices requires compliant and shared communication protocols between the devices, as well as device functionality, such as battery power, a communication link, active wireless transceivers, and/or application/process execution. If one or more of the devices cannot meet these prerequisite processing conditions, then transaction processing may be difficult if not impossible. Thus, users may face disadvantages in token exchange and/or data processing when devices are incompatible or a device has communication limitations.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.